The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As any domestic cat owner will attest, one of the less desirable aspects of pet ownership revolves around the removal of waste such as urine and excrement. To this end, domestic cat owners employ the use of conventional litter boxes which contain cat litter for collecting the waste.
Until recently, litter scoops/cat shovels were used only to remove solid feline feces, however, since the advent of the more modern, expensive, “clumping” cat-litter, they are also used to remove urine. This is made possible because the urine turns into a solid clump which can be removed with any ordinary cat-litter scooper, even though the scooper is full of holes. Unfortunately, there are two major disadvantages to using this self clumping litter. The first disadvantage is that self-clumping litter is markedly more expensive than regular, non-clumping cat-litter. Owing to this, many pet owners choose to utilize non-clumping litter and simply discard the entire cat-litter box contents just to dispose of a few odorous wet-spots. The second disadvantage revolves around recent medical studies which suggest a potential link between the self-clumping cat litter and feline cancer.
As a result, pet owners must constantly clean litter boxes using a plurality of different tools such as scoops and plastic bags, for example. Many pet owners also utilize leftover grocery bags as a container for the used cat litter. These bags are often stored in different locations from other litter cleaning devices, and can be difficult to find in times of need.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a litter box cleaning kit which is capable of providing a plurality of tools for maintaining a litter box in a compact, space saving manner that is easy to use and locate.